


Healing Power

by dcjuris



Series: Being Human [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Dean has a nightmare. Sam & Cas try to help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Being Human [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830730
Kudos: 15





	Healing Power

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, y'all? I finally got my new laptop! Here come the fics!!!! ::Snoopy dance::

Sam's used to nightmares—his own, Dean's, and now Cas'. He's used to shouts in the night, flailing arms to the head, and kicks to the shin. And he's used to being the one delivering them, too, and earning himself a pillow to the face or a scowl the next morning. Normally, he lets Dean's nightmares play out. While he himself seeks comfort afterward, Dean rarely does. They don't talk about what Dean sees, though Sam has a lifetime of ideas to draw on.

So when Dean's arm lands a solid _smack_ to Sam's shoulder, he doesn't think much of it. He flips over and lays a hand on Dean's upper arm. Sometimes that's enough to pull him out of whatever misery he's stuck in. But Dean keeps flailing. Sam's debating on waking him or just scooting out of bed when Dean lets out a strangled cry.

"Please! No! No, no, no!" Dean's voice is anguished and gruff, tears stream down his face. "Stop! Please!"

"Fuck it," Sam mumbles. Dean can be pissed if he wants to, but he can't lay here and do nothing. He shifts up on to his elbow and shakes Dean's shoulder. "Dean? Hey, Dean? Wake up."

Dean bolts upright with scream. He looks around frantically, grasping at the air.

"Dean?"

Dean's head snaps around and he heaves a shuddering breath. "Sam?"

"Yeah, man. You okay?" He slides his hand up to the back of Dean's neck, feels the hot sweat gathered there. "You want some water or—"

"Don't." Dean snatches Sam's other hand and holds on tight.

"Okay. Okay. It's okay." He scoots closer and brings Dean's hand up to press against his own chest, over his heart. "I'm right here. See? Feel that? It's okay."

Dean makes a small noise and squeezes his eyes shut, breathes hard through his nose.

"Tell me what you need."

"You." The response is instant.

"You've got me. How can I help?"

Dean shakes his head, breath hitching. "Just..."

"It's okay," Sam soothes. It feels like all he knows how to say, but it does seem to be working. 

"I... Can we..."

"We can do anything. Anything you need, Dean."

Dean bites his bottom lip, looks around the room like he's searching for answers. "I don't..." He turns wide, terrified eyes on Sam. "Sam?"

Sam pulls him close. He wraps Dean up tight, drops a kiss into his hair. But instead of calming down, his brother seems to get worse—his breathing ramps up and he starts to tremble. He keeps glancing back over his shoulder like he's expecting something—or someone—to be looming there, and it gives Sam an idea. He reaches behind him and strains to grab his cell phone. He pulls up Cas' number and types as quickly as he can with one hand. 

_Bedroom._

Cas responds almost immediately with the eggplant emoji. 

Sam rolls his eyes. _Need help w/ D. Nightmare._

It only takes a few minutes for Cas to join them. "What can I do?"

"Get in behind him—get him between us. I don't think he feels safe."

Cas nods and climbs into bed. He presses up against Dean's back, wraps his arm over Dean's middle right under Sam's.

Dean gasps and shudders hard, a small, strangled sound escaping his throat. 

"You're okay," Sam murmurs. "We're right here with you. I'm here, Cas is here."

"We won't let anything happen to you, Dean," Cas adds, nuzzling his nose in behind Dean's ear. 

"You hear us?" Sam asks. "You feel us?"

He nods frantically. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I know. I just..." He swallows down a sob.

"Shhh." Sam tucks Dean's head under his chin. He wraps one hand around the back of Dean's neck, feels Cas' breath ghosting against his skin. 

"Is there anything specific we can do?" the ex-angel asks. 

Sam shakes his head. "I don't think so. I think he just needs to feel us."

Cas frowns. "I wish I still had my powers."

"You do," Dean whispers. He reaches back and grips Cas' thigh. "You both do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. I'm DC Juris. If you like my writing style, you can find my works on Amazon.


End file.
